<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners in Crime by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749034">Partners in Crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Thieves, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, it barely there i wouldnt worry about it, theyre gay and in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety increased his pout, dropping it only when his partner entered another room, clearly the office judging by the desk, computer, and various bookshelves.</p>
<p>“You never let me have any fun anymore, Deceit. How is a man supposed to keep his spirits up in a life of crime if he can’t enjoy himself doing it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consider,,,,, crime duo anxceit who also are super gay and in love with each other, but ew feelings at the same time. ~💙</p>
<p>I am considering…. I wonder…. hmmmmm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet giggle rang through the room, quickly followed by frantic shushing that was rendered ineffective with the laughter interrupting it. Another giggle, this one hastily muffled by a gloved hand clamping over the origin’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Shh Anx, we can’t-” the chide quickly interrupted by choked laughter when Anx took the hand in his own and pressed a kiss a light kiss to the other’s fingertips.</p>
<p>“Deceit they’re going to be on vacation for a week longer, I think it’s okay to have a little fun right now, hm?”</p>
<p>Anx’s voice was soft, playful and mischievous. A lethal combination that always did Deceit in when he wasn’t careful around his partner in crime.</p>
<p>“You can be disgusting <em>after </em>the heist, Anxiety,” he whispered, leaning forward to steal a kiss because really could he fault himself for indulging just a little?</p>
<p>Anxiety lingered against Deceit’s lips, chasing after when the thief tried pulling back. When it was clear Deceit wasn’t going to allow a distraction, he scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Who said I was going to be gross, Dee? I wasn’t going to tell you I <em>love </em>you or anything,” he teased, a mock pout settling on his lips when Deceit raised an eyebrow and moved away from the smaller man.</p>
<p>“I personally think trying to seduce me in another man’s home is far more ribald than confessing your undying love, little spider.”</p>
<p>Anxiety increased his pout, dropping it only when his partner entered another room, clearly the office judging by the desk, computer, and various bookshelves.</p>
<p>“You never let me have any fun anymore, Deceit. How is a man supposed to keep his spirits up in a life of crime if he can’t enjoy himself doing it?”</p>
<p>Deceit paused in removing the picture hanging on the wall to give Anxiety a droll look, one eyebrow raising to his hairline. When Anxiety returned the look with an expectant one of his own, Deceit sighed and set down the painting, knocking on the wall until a panel opened to reveal a safe with a combination lock.</p>
<p>“You have plenty of fun getting us inside, love. Your eyes light up with every successful crack in security, and personally I find your excitement to pick locks very endearing.”</p>
<p>Anxiety was blushing now, and his arms were crossed over his chest in a mopey manner but the position was made futile with the small, love-struck smile taking over his features.</p>
<p>Deceit went quiet when his partner didn’t respond so he could focus on solving the combination, his tongue stuck out in concentration as he worked.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Anxiety moved to sit on the desk, watching as Deceit concentrated on the lock. He picked up simple paperweight, tossing it between his hands for something to do while he waited.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, and a click sounded and Anxiety was letting out a quiet whoop of victory, setting down the paperweight so he could surge forward and kiss his partner.</p>
<p>Deceit, taken off guard, grunted at the sudden weight in his arms. He didn’t hesitate in settling his hands on his partner’s hips, though, returning the kiss with equal fervor.</p>
<p>However when Anxiety started tugging on Deceit’s hair, he pulled away, chuckling at the pout he received in doing so.</p>
<p>“We’re not done yet, spider, we still have valuables to steal. Where’s the bag?”</p>
<p>Anxiety huffed, pulling a heavy duty bag from his hoodie pocket and presenting it to Deceit, who took it with a coy smile and a blown kiss.</p>
<p>The two were quick in getting what they came for, cleaning up their mess (more to increase the time between theft and authority involvement than any real politeness), and getting out of the dark home. They were professionals after all, it wouldn’t do for them to make a messy heist.</p>
<p>Anxiety watched as Deceit pulled off his gloves in a hotel room miles away, the dim lighting of the room glinting off the wedding ring on his left hand.</p>
<p>“Can I have fun <em>now</em>, Declan?” Anxiety asked, joking about their earlier conversation as he sat on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Declan couldn’t help the smile at his code name being dropped, looking at his husband with adoring eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever you wish, Virgil,” he purred, getting closer until Virgil grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a searing kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lisejdfg okay but srsly this is... one of the best things ive written recently and im in love with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>